Opposites Attract
by xShatteredRose
Summary: A/U. Violet's completely the opposite of what she was in AHS. She's popular, funny and all around pretty great. Tate's still the same though...but he still has a huge crush on this 'new' Violet. Like they say, opposites attract! Set in 2011 and they're both alive!/VIOLATE/ I suck at summaries -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So, this story should be good. I'm taking my time in writing it and I'd love to have some feedback/ criticism. Please though don't flame because I am trying my hardest to get better at writing.**

**Violet is the total opposite of what she is in AHS season 1; she's popular, sociable and funny. Tate, however, is exactly the same cutie we all know and love. It's set in 2011 (A/U) and they're both alive! I don't know how this story will turn out, but I hope it turns out good! (:**

**Enjoy and please feel free to review it only takes like a minute ;) **

Saturday _15__th__ May 2011 10:00 am_

_Violet Harmon_

The Harmon's car rolled up in front of their brand new house. Violet smiled radiantly, turning off her iPod and hoping out of the car happily. She looked up at their new house – it was fantastic! A new start for all of them; and hopefully no one would fuck it up this time. She watched as her mom and dad stepped out and closed their doors

"How'd you like it then Vi'?" Ben, her father, asked with a huge smile on his face. Violet looked down from the house, squinting slightly because of the bright sun "it's great dad. I never thought I'd say this but, you sir have great taste!"

Vivien, her redheaded mother, laughed slightly as she cradled her small dog to her chest "I agree Violet."

Ben smirked at his wife "Hey!" He teased.

Violet was glad to see them getting on well together; especially after everything that had happened between them. Hopefully now they could just start a fresh and forget all the bad memories that once surrounded them.

Violet pulled out her iPhone and brought up her Tumblr which she'd named, quite hastily, ViViButterfly. She smiled as she began typing

'_Omg just moved into my new house it looks great. OMggggomgoKMGAKDOFAF wish me luck guys! '_

"Violet, would you like to see your room?" Her mom asked, coming up behind her, startling her a bit. Violet quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket and nodded

"Yeah sure mom."

_Tate Langdon_

"Tate mom said you have to wake up now!" Tate's little sister, Addie, yelled from outside of his door. He groaned and turned over in his bed, his pillow over his head so that it was the darkest it could be in his room.

"Go away…" he mumbled, slavering slightly onto his other pillow.

"Tate Langdon you get your lazy ass up and open this door right now!" He heard his mother snap as she banged her fist against his bedroom door. He sighed and slid out of his comfortable bed.

As his bare feet hit the floor he felt something sharp stick into them. He yelped a bit, looking down to find empty cans of energy drink scattered across the floor, the trail ending near to his Xbox. He ruffled his hair and ignored the mess as he opened the door for his mom.

"Your breakfasts do- Oh my lord. Look at the state of your bedroom! Tate, clean that up! That is unhygienic; we could get rats!"

"Give me a break mom; I've just got up." He yawned and slammed his door in her face, locking it again. He heard her mumble something under her breath before she clanked away in her high heels.

He smiled to himself and made his way over to his window where he opened his curtains, letting in the glorious sunlight. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the new lighting.

After he could see properly he began glancing up and down his street.

'_Nothing new. Same old shit as yesterday- waittttttt a second! A new family.' _

He could see the back of two girl's heads; one blonde one fiery red and a man on the other side of their black car.

He didn't think much of them and shut the curtains again, making his way over to his Xbox. This was his kind of weekend!

As he pushed the button to turn on his xbox console and entered the disk that read 'Left 4 Dead: 2' he got ready for some serious zombie killing business.

_Violet Harmon_

"I love it mom. It's beautiful – did you pick the wallpaper?" Violet asked as she studied her new room corner to corner. It was her kind of room…her parents knew her too well!

The wallpaper was decorate with flowers, but yet it didn't look childish. The double bed was in the middle of her room and her compute desk that her laptop sat on was right next to it and on the other side some drawers that contained her clothes and a full body mirror.

"No your father did." Vivien smiled, setting her dog down on the laminated floor "you couldn't look after Hallie while I go sort something's out downstairs could you?"

Violet nodded "Oh, sure I can mom."

Vivien thanked her with a smile before leaving. Violet grinned to herself and took off her coat quickly, throwing it onto her bed. She pushed back some loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back out of her face.

"Home sweet home." She mumbled, sitting down at her desk and turning on her laptop.

_Tate Langdon_

He was twenty minutes into a game of Left 4 Dead 2, and was in a deep conversation with one of his buddies Billy when his mother knocked at his door again.

"Come on!"

She opened the door "Are you coming to meet the new family across the street with me, Lawrence and Addie?"

Tate laughed "Pffffffft yeah sure mom let me just put on my best clothes – of course I don't want to; I'm playing Xbox here."

"Whos that?" Billy asked

"It's just my mom."  
Constance shook her head "Well tidy your damn room up before we get back or else."

With that said she slammed the door and left.

"So, who moved in across the street then? Any hotties?" Billy asked

Tate laughed "Just some family of three. And a dog that looks like a rat."

"Well, did they have a daughter I could maybe get friendly with?"

"Uhm…there was a blonde chick there but I dunno if she was hot; I only saw the back of her head."  
"A blonde…hmmm I like it!"

_Violet Harmon_

"Violet!" She heard her dad yell. She quickly shut off her laptop and walked to the top of the stairs

"Yeah dad?"  
"Come down here and meet the Langdons!"

Without hesitation, Violet bounded down the stairs, a smile stuck to her face. She stopped when she saw a blonde woman, a black haired younger girl and a man who just looked old.

"Hi." She spoke up. The blonde woman turned her head to her, eyes looking her up and down before she smiled

"Well hello there dear. I'm Constance this is Addie and that's Larry."

Violet smiled again showing her pearly whites "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Violet."

"We know." Constance replied as she turned back to Vivien "So, show us around?"

**Okay so I know it was only short and barley anything has happened yet, but trust me soon it will. This was just the start chapter I was just introducing everything and making sure you guys knew what the 'new' Violet was like! If you liked it then please review ^^ I'll probably update again soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! ^^**

**Here's chapter 2 :D**

_Monday 17__th__ May, 2011, 7:00am_

_Violet Harmon_

She'd been up for at least half an hour just trying to perfect herself for her new school. She wanted to make a good impression, and felt that if she looked her best it would help a lot. She had just finished French braiding her hair to the side of her head when her mother opened her bedroom door.

"Vi'? Breakfasts done." Vivien said with a smile "You look nice."

Violet smiled at her "Thanks mom and I'll be done in a second; I'm just getting my stuff ready."

"Alright, well, you got everything you need? Pens? Pencils?"

Violet laughed at her mom's interest "Yes mom I have everything I need."

"Then I shall leave you alone now." With that said she shut the door and went back downstairs.

Violet stared into her full body mirror. She'd done a pretty good job with her outfit today and it matched the weather perfectly.

A beautiful light blue tea dress that came in at the waist and ended just above her knees with a pair of floral sandals. Perfect.

She applied a tiny bit of mascara before grabbing her bag and dashing down the stairs excitedly. She really hadn't wanted to start at a new school, but now she was thinking that it was kind of a good idea. Of course she missed all of her other friends deeply, but she knew she had to move on because they all probably had. Maybe she'd actually make a best friend this year, a friend who'd miss her if she went anywhere. Sure, her other friends had shed a couple of tears at her departure but none actually promised to stay in touch.

She got to the dining room and dropped down onto her seat, yawning. Ben turned around as he ate his daily banana and smiled at her

"I'm taking you to school today."

Violet looked up from her breakfast "Really? Oh my god how embarrassing." She smirked as she took another mouthful of cornflakes. Ben faked a hurt look

"That's it. You're grounded." He winked at her, taking another bite.

Violet looked down at her cereal, her smile fading as she replied "It wouldn't matter. I don't know anyone around here anyways."

Ben frowned "Come on Vi', you'll meet new people here! It's good to have a fresh start, right? I bet there's tons of people at that school waiting for a friend like you!"

Violet smiled feeling herself lighten up again "Yeah I guess you're right."

_8:00 am_

_Tate Langdon_

His music was blaring into his ears at full volume, the sound of teenage dirty bag almost deafening him but he liked his music like that. He was waiting for Billy to come pick him up.

His two best friends, Billy and Kieran, where…different. Indeed they were a strange little group of friends but Tate believed they were awesome.

Billy had rich parents, yet he was such a scumbag. He was always filthy with spots in random places on his face and his beanie hanging half way off his head all the time. He was a stoner and loved nothing more than getting high in his room and jerking off to girls he knew he couldn't have. But he had the greatest, most funniest personality out of anyone Tate had ever met. Kieran was the opposite. He was overweight with ginger hair and glasses and he LOVED Star Wars. He and his dad always played it in their separate rooms. He wasn't very rich but he could afford whatever he wanted with his allowance.

Tate had known both of them since pre-school; when they all used to play Power Rangers together.

Finally, after another five minutes of waiting, Billy's heap of junk car pulled up in front of Tate. Tate hoped into the front seat, shutting off his iPod so he could talk to Billy.

"Watch my door doesn't fall off." Billy said as Tate shut the door.

"I don't get it – you're rich and you still have a shit car."

Billy laughed "It's not shit. It's just…well, did it's time."

Tate laughed "Whatever. Get a move on; I'll get detention if I'm late one more time."

"Mrs. Caters a dick, huh?"

"Yep."

_Violet Harmon_

"Well, here we are." Ben said calmly as he pulled up in front of Westfield High.

Violet just stared out her window at the passing students. It was so goddamn big; how was she ever going to find her way around here?

"Thanks dad." She almost stuttered, opening to door and getting out. Ben smiled

"Have a great day sweetie I'll be here at three."

She gave him a weak smile as she closed the door. She watched him drive off until she couldn't see him anymore. God she felt like such a little kid.

She pushed aside her nerves, shaking off every bad thought she had before turning toward the building. Taking one deep breath she entered.

Some cars were pulling into parking spaces; teachers and students walked hurriedly around gossiping with each other. It was like her old school but bigger.

A car whizzed past her, pulling into one of the empty spaces quickly. She ignored it without another thought as she headed toward the building.

_Tate Langdon_

He and his two friends jumped out of Billy's car hastily.

"Shit; I told you to hurry your ass up! We're late again!" Billy snapped at Kieran. Kieran glared at him

"Don't you dare blame me. My mom was the one who shrunk my shirt I wanted to wear."

Billy rolled his eyes "She didn't shrink it, you just got fucking fatter than you already are!"

Tate laughed a little but stopped when he spotted Kieran giving him a dirty look.

He shrugged his 'Harry Pothead' backpack further up his arm. It had a picture of Harry potter smoking weed; no doubt that you can't guess who bought him it.

They basically ran to their class, busting through the door.

"You're late!" Mrs. Cater snapped as soon as they bust through the door "Oh it's the Back pack brigade! Well, you've all got detention."

"What?" Billy sighed.

"Sit down. All of you."

They all obeyed and took their seats that were separated away from each other.

About twenty more minutes passed before the door bust open again. Tate's eyes shot up from his book to see who it was.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was beautiful.

With her braided blonde hair and big brown eyes. He knew that with a face as pretty as that and her thin frame that she was almost guaranteed to end up on the cheer squad.

Mrs. Cater turned to her angrily, but when she saw her she smiled sweetly

"Ohh Violet; I've been expecting you!"

'_Violet…'_ Tate thought '_what an awesome name.'_

"Sorry I'm late…I kind of got lost." She giggled.

Mrs. Cater just smiled "Well class this is Violet Harmon. She's new here."

"Hahaha hey it's Katniss! Hey Katniss where's Peeta?" She heard someone yell, referring to her braid.

She laughed "Wow a Hunger Games joke. Cool."

"Take a seat in over in the corner next to Jameela. You don't mind do you, Jamie?"  
Jameela, an African American girl, smiled "Of course not."

Violet smiled, and walked over to her chair stiffly. Jameela smiled

"Hey."

"Hi." Violet replied coolly, trying not to sound nervous.

"So, you're new here then? Would you like me to show you around after this?"

"Yeah that would be awesome!"

_11:00 am Break time_

Tate and his friends were walking along the corridor, but nothing else crossed his mind but Violet.

"Hey Tate! Taaaaaaaaate?" Billy waved his hand infront of his friends face. Tate turned to him, annoyed as they walked to the cafeteria

"What?"

"I saw that boner you got when the new chick walked into the room. Bow chicka wow wow! Someone's gotta crush." He grinned ear to ear

"Aww how feminine, want us to paint your nails for you so that she'll like you back?" Kieran mocked. Tate frowned

"Shut up. Both of you. I don't even like her." Biggest. Lie. Ever.

"Whatever – so Tate, I didn't smoke pot for a whole week and my mom bought me the whole Nightmare on Elm street boxset."

"What's Nightmare On Elm street?"

Billy's eyebrow rose "What? You don't know what it is? Um hello? Freddy Kruger? A child molester who killed kids."

"I didn't know your dad was in a movie!" Tate said, pretending to be shocked and smirking. Billy rolled his eyes and Kieran laughed loudly.

"So, do you want to?"

"You know I would but you also know how my mom feels about me going to your house. She thinks I'm gonna smoke something while I'm there."

Billy sighed stressfully "Fine. I'll come to your house then."

"Okay then."  
"Cool!" Kieran chimed "I'll bring Aliens Vs Predator."

"Why would you want to come? There isn't going to be a free KFC all you can eat there y'know."

Tate laughed uncontrollably. Suddenly he felt someone bumped his shoulder quite hard

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped. He glanced back at the person; it was Violet. She turned slightly not all around facing him

"Sorry." He heard her say, continuing to walk away.

He stopped for a moment and just stared at her.

"Pooptash!" He heard Billy yell as he slid his finger under Tate's nose. Tate frowned and wiped his face quickly

"You're sick, you know that?"

Billy laughed "Hahahahahahha I know."

_Violet Harmon_

Jameela had shown her around nearly the whole school by the end of the day and she'd made it into the group of 'popular' people. All the girls seemed to enjoy her little jokes and gossip and all the boys seemed to accept her too.

"Hey Violet!" Jason, one of her new friends, yelled when he saw her. She turned

"Yeah?"

"Want a ride?" He asked flashing her a smile

Violet shook her head "Thanks but my dad's picking me up."

Just then she heard a beep that made her jump. She looked in front of her to see her dad's car already pulled up in the same place it had been this morning.

"See you later Jason!" She smiled before walking over to the car and climbing inside.

"Well, well, well. You look happy. Good day?" Her dad asked as he drove away. Violet nodded her head

"Awesome day."

_Tate Langdon_

_7:30 pm _

"No, Kieran, you can't kill me because I'm Freddy remember? I'm in your dreams!" Billy yelled as he ran forward, spearing Kieran onto the bed and pretending to rip him into pieces with his 'Freddy claws'.

Tate could not stop laughing at them from his computer seat. They'd started acting out scenes from Freddy Kruger now; scenes that involved a lot of fighting.

"No way Billy! This isn't fair!" Kieran screamed. He pushed Billy off himself and jumped up, pushing him into Tate's bookshelf.

"Watch it!" Tate laughed.

Suddenly, Kieran began to jump up and down which just made Tate laugh even more.

The door flung open and an angry Constance appeared.

"What in the devils name is going on in here?" She yelled, looking at all three of them.

"You, fatty," she snapped, pointing at Kieran "Sit down! It sounds like an earthquake from downstairs everytime you move!"  
Kieran, a bit blown away, sat down nervously on Tate's bed. Constance heard it creek under his weight

"And DON'T break that bed or you'll be paying for it!"

"And you, you stoned rat, keep your damn voice down!"

Tate turned away, trying to hide his amused look. He couldn't believe he was actually laughing at this

"Sorry Mrs. Langdon." Billy said pathetically.

Constance glared at them all before slamming the door and leaving again. Tate let out all of his laughter

"You should have SEEN your faces right then! HAHAHAH!"

"Shut up, Tate!"

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decide that I'm going to update this every Monday! **

**Hope you enjoy&Thanks for the reviews ^^ **

_Tuesday 18__th__ May,2011, 11:00 am_

_Violet Harmon_

"You know," Jameela said as she watched Violet push her hair out of her face "you should try out for the cheer squad."

An amused look flickered on Violet's face as she raised an eyebrow "Cheer squad? You're kidding, right?"

Chelsea, another girl she'd made friends with, grinned "Oh my gosh! Yeah you could totally nail the routine we're practicing."  
Violet gave a weak smile "I've never really been very athletic…I've always been more of a drama type of girl."

Jameela laughed "Come on Vi'; it'll be fun! And I can introduce you to the other girls."

"The other girls? Jeez I thought I'd met them all." Violet laughed.

"Oh no…there's more." Chelsea laughed.

Violet got up "Yeah sure…I'll try it. But right now I have to go to the bathroom."

Jameela nodded "Okay then. You'll have to stay after school so we can see what you can do."

Violet smiled "Oh…okay sure. I'll call my dad and tell him."

"Great! Well, catch you later." Jameela smiled. Violet returned the smile before turning and walking away.

She stopped to take her phone of her bag, glancing around at all the other students that passed her. She continued to walk again, this time not watching where she was going. She was typing in her dad's number when she felt something under her foot. Before she could fully stand on it she lifted her foot up and peered at the object.

Someone had dropped their blue iPod nano. She raised an eyebrow, glancing around until she spotted a boy with curly blonde hair walking with just a pair of white earphones plugged into his ears. He seemed to be looking for something on the floor.

'_Better help this guy'_ she thought as she picked the iPod up and headed over to him.

"Hey," she called out as she neared him. He turned almost instantly and it looked like he gasped for a second. She smiled

"I think you dropped this." She said as she handed the device over to the boy. She could see his mind was stuttering and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was going to say something. She just laughed

"Don't worry, you're welcome." She gave him a sweet smile before turning on her heels and walking away.

_Tate Langdon_

'_Did that really just happen? She came like…so close to me!' _ He felt like squealing like a pig, but decided against the idea. He clutched the iPod tightly in his hand as he watched her walk away with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Fucking hell Tate; all she did was find your iPod calm down." Billy laughed as he patted Tate's back hard. He smirked "Just wait 'til you get her into bed."

Tate snapped his head in Billy's direction, a disgusted look on his face "Dude, I haven't got a chance with her! Look at her man then look at me."

Billy looked shocked "Tate? Who has always helped you through everything ever since pre-school?"

"Umm-"

"Me! That's who! So, guess who's going to help you get into that girl's pant-aaay's!"

"I don't want to get into her pants, you idiot! That might be what you do with girls but I don't."

Billy sighed deeply "Then get your curly-assed head over there and talk to her!"

"It's not that simple, Billy. I haven't had a girlfriend since the fucking 5th grade and even then I was shit at talking to girls. I stuttered…like horrendously."  
It was true; he'd never been any good with girls. Any girl he'd tried to talk too had always just laughed at him because he said the wrong things at the wrong time. He'd had two girlfriends his entire life and neither relationship had turned out good. His first one was probably because he was only like nine and had no idea what to say or do. In fact, the most they did was play mommies and daddies with Billy and Kieran. Oh, the memories of trying to fit Kieran into a doll sized push chair. Hilarious.

"Well…I'll talk to Kieran and me and him'll find out as much as we can about this girl, so you know what to talk about with her. Okay?"

Tate nodded "Yeah…I guess that's good…just don't mention anything about me."

_11:30 am,_

_Design and Technology, Textiles. _

_Violet Harmon_

'_Soooooo…I have cheer squad try-out tonight…LOL wish me luck.' _Violet clicked publish post on her tumblr. Unknown to her, the two creepers Billy and Kieran had stood over her and watched it all.

"So, she uses Tumblr…keep that in mind." Billy whispered to Kieran.

"Can I help you?" Violet asked with a smile as she turned to face both Kieran and Billy. Billy almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Hmmmm…" Billy hummed as he slyly took a seat at her table, as did Kieran. Violet looked around as thought to say 'what'

"So your name's Violet, huh? Violet as in the flower?"

Violet laughed and rolled her eyes "No. Violet as in the name."

Billy rolled his eyes with a smile "Well Violet I was just wondering why you were sitting all alone over here."

"Well if you must know I'm waiting for my friends to turn up."

Kieran spotted the cereal bar just poking out the top of her bag "Hey, so, I'm really hungry."

Both Violet and Billy looked at Kieran strangely. He licked his lips, his eyes still glued to the bar

"Could I have a bite of that cereal bar?"  
Billy elbowed Kieran as hard as he could "shut the fuck up, lardy!" he snapped under his breath. Violet smiled and passed it over to him

"Uh…just have it, I wasn't going to eat it anyways."

"Excuse me and my friend won't you Violet? We'll see you soon."

Violet smiled weirdly at them as she watched Billy tear Kieran from his seat.

He marched him back over to where Tate was sitting.

"Well? What happened?" Tate asked.

Billy glared at Kieran "Fatty here spoilt it!" he snapped and slapped the cereal bar out of Kieran's hand. Kieran gave Billy a dirty look before picking up the bar again.

Tate sighed "Kieran, seriously? Did you have to?"

"I was hungry Tate!"

"You're always fucking hungry." Billy snapped loudly

"Billy Marsh! Outside now! I will NOT tolerate that language in this classroom!" Mrs. Henry yelled, overhearing Billy's potty mouth. Billy rolled his eyes and sighed before punching Kieran's arm

"Nice fucking work, you fat Jedi. Use the fucking fatty force dickwad."

Tate laughed uncontrollably at the comment.

Violet watched him as he laughed. He was a good looking guy….who was he? She had no idea. But she really wanted to know him.

**Thanks for reading! :DDDDD**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
